Leather Jacket
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: Seth meets a mysterious young man at his car shop one night and now he's enravled with him but this mystery man leads a pretty troubled and dangerous life. Warning violence, language, almost character death.


It was late one Friday night and Seth was starting to close the shop down when he heard the low rumbling of a car pulling in. Wiping his greesy hands on a towel he walked towards the car as it pulled to a stop. The windows were tented and whoever was behind the wheel didn't get out. "Can I help you?" He called out. The door opened and a man a little taller then him stepped out. He wore a leather jacket, blue jeans and black boots. The man removed his sunglasses and looked at him, causing him so swallow. "Can I help you?" Again the man just looked at him. "Hello?"

"Sorry." The man said. "Somethings wrong with my car...keeps cutting off." He looked around the well equipt shop.

Seth nodded. "How long has it been doing that?"

"A few days." Dean replied shifting on his feet.

Seth noticed how the man's arm hugged his waist as if he was hurt. "You don't look like you're from around here, everything okay."

"Fine." Dean growled. He hated that this guy was asking him a million questions but there was something else about him.

"Okay then I'll take a look." Seth says going over to the car.

Dean watched the man as he fumbled with things under the hood...not paying attention, to busy watching the man before him.

"Well I don't see anything out of place here but just to be safe we can replace your fuel filters, it won't cost that much." The man just looked at him. "Or I can just refer you to someone else and maybe they can find something."

"It's fine." Dean says.

"Okay then...it shouldn't take me that long, I'll be right back."

Thirty minutes later Seth was all finish with the car.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Seth asked hopefully.

Dean shook his head. "No that was all."

Seth nodded. "Well then if you keep having problems just come back here and I'll take a look."

Dean smiled. "Thanks...Seth." He says after noticing his name tag. "Guess I'll see ya."

The man left before Seth could figure out his name though. After closing up the shop he headed home to his apartment complex. When he unlocked and opened the door he was

met with the sight of his roommate Roman and his frequent hookup Randy. "Jesus Roman!" He yelled looking away.

Roman barely had time to react before Randy was off his lap and off to his bedroom. Roman groaned. "Damn it Seth can you knock?"

Seth closed the door. "One, it was my apartment first and two you have a bedroom so why don't you use it."

Roman smiled and got to his feet. "Because I didn't know you'd be back this early."

Seth shrugged. "It was a slow night and will you please cover up."

Roman picked up his boxers and walked over to Seth. "Why it's not like you never seen it before."

Seth returned the smile. "Oh you're so funny." He dropped his keys on the table before going to the kitchen. Opening a beer he sat on the stool. "So Randy's still here...does that mean there's something there?"

Roman shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well considering your relationship with him is the longest one you've had since I've known you I'd say it was serious."

Roman smiled. "I guess it is..now we just have to find you someone so we can double date and I have the perfect idea."

"We're not going to a strip club." Seth says quickly.

"Not a strip club but we are going out." Roman says. "If I didn't have to work tomorrow I'd say we could go now."

"Roman I don't need anyone." Seth says getting up.

"Yes you do or you'll die a virgin and I wouldn't want that for my best friend." Roman got up and followed Seth back to the living room. Seth sat on the chair while he sat on the couch. "I'm serious, you find something wrong with every guy I've set you up with."

"Because they were all assholes!" Seth yelled. "Expecting something to happen on the first date. I want my first time to be with someone who really cares about me and vice versa, I want it to be real." He looked down when Roman shook his head. "Forget it...you'll never understand, I'm gonna go shower."

Roman watched him go then got up and headed back to the bedroom. Randy was all dressed and laying against the headboard. "You okay?"

Randy nodded. "It's getting late and I should probably go."

Roman nodded. "So are you doing anything after work tomorrow. I thought the two of us could-"

"I can't." Randy says quickly getting up.

"Grab something to eat." Roman says finishing his sentence.

Randy paused. "What?"

"We've been seeing eachother for a while now and I realize we never had a proper date so I thought we could have one." Roman leans against the door.

Randy was surprised. "Okay we can do that." The two of them met in a bar and the only time Roman ever called him was to hook up. He did like Roman but he didn't think Roman wanted anything serious. He was pulled from his thoughts when a hand touched his face. He felt his face darken and looked away. "I'll call you later."

Roman watched him go then walked to the bathroom where Seth was showering. He sat on the toliet. "Hey I'm sorry about before, I just worry about you sometimes."

"I told you I'm fine Roman." Seth yelled out. "I'm just not ready."

Getting up he pulled back the curtins. "Not all guys out there are pricks Seth. If you keep shutting yourself out you might miss out on someone special. Look I love you and I want to see you happy for once, you deserve it."

Seth sighed and turned off the water. "Fine I'll go out with you tomorrow." Grabbing a towel he wrapped it around his waist.

"Great but I'm going to find you something to wear because when you dress yourself you look like someone's grandfather." With that he left the bathroom.

"Asshole!" Seth called out.

 **...**

After paying for a room in a motel Dean headed up the stairs to his room. Sliding in his key card he flicked on the light and dropped his bag in the floor before licking the door. Stripping out of his clothes he went to the bathroom and turned on the water. He stood under the water as it cascaded down his body, washing away the dry blood and dirt. He spent nearly an hour in there before getting out. When he stepped out he heard his phone beep and pulled it free from his jeans. VoiceMail. Putting the phone to his ear he listens to it.

"You son of a bitch you think this is over just because you skipped town. I'm gonna fucking find you and when I do I'm going to skin you alive you piece of shit."

Lowering the phone he set it on the floor and used his boot to break it. After droppinng then in trashcan he reached into his bag and pulled out a gun which only had three bullets in it. "Fuck." He swore before putting back and laying down on the bed, within seconds he was asleep.

 **...**

 **Trying something new hope you like it.**


End file.
